The Guardians of Helm
by JP McClendon
Summary: The god Helm brings a group of strangers from all over the world together to protect a fledgling kingdom for all time. New Chapter finally up! WIP. Please R
1. Prologue: The Last of the Finest

**Author's note: **I don't own the Forgotten Realms setting, and I have never claimed to. This is a work of fanfiction. I am not making a profit from this story. I own only those characters and places that were created for this story. Have a nice day!

**The Last of the Finest**

In his bedchamber the powerful archmage, Semaj, was writing in his journal for the evening. He sat hunched forward as he wrote at his desk. His wrinkled hands were gnarled and twisted and could barely hold his quill. When he was done writing, he stood with great effort and reached for his staff. He leaned on it heavily and walked over to the large full-length mirror at the other end of the room. He stood before it and considered himself for a moment. His long hair was now white as snow, and many age spots shone on his skin. There was a low chuckle that came from the mirror_. "Have you really gotten so old, my friend?"_ said a voice from the mirror.

"I have, my Lord," said the mage with a small smile as he looked directly at his reflection in the mirror. "But I am still more than capable of doing my duties for the Kingdom."

His reflection faded into a tall man wearing a full set of plate mail. He was wearing his helmet with the visor down so that his faced was obscured. Silently he walked out of the mirror and stood before the aged mage. It was the Avatar of Helm, god of protection. _"No, good magician,"_ he said, his voice resounding with an ethereal echo. _"You have served me for so many years without fail. I think the time has come for you to rest. You have well earned it."_

"I thank you, my Lord," said the mage, his voice suddenly very weary. "I look forward to seeing the others again."

_"As I am sure they will be glad to see you again as well," _said Helm._ "Rest now." _Helm then raised his arm and extended his hand out towards the aged mage. Semaj lifted gently into the air and floated over to his bed. Then Helm slowly lowered his arm and set the old mage upon the blankets. Semaj let out a sigh of relief as his eyes closed for the last time.

"At last, I can rest," he said as he slowly lost consciousness.

In the morning, Semaj's apprentice quietly opened his door to check on his master. "Master," he said moving to the side of the bed and shaking the archmage gently. "Master, the King wonders why you are not at breakfast this morning. Master? Master?" His eyes widened with grief and he ran from the room as fast as he could.

"My Lords, my Lords!" he bellowed throughout the halls. People were barely able to move out of his path as he ran like a man who was being chased by demons and devils. He entered into the dining area of the King and all of his council. "My Lords. Master Semaj does not awaken!"

The King stood in an instant, as did the rest of his council. He moved swiftly to the door and down the hall to Semaj's bedchamber. As he passed one of his servants he turned and looked at her. "Fetch the Royal Surgeon to Master Semaj's room. Hurry!" The servant nodded her head and ran off to find the Royal Surgeon while other servants looked on with bewilderment. The King rushed into Semaj's room and saw him lying peacefully atop the covers. "Master Semaj, are you not all right?" The Royal Surgeon came to the King's side and checked Semaj. Within mere moments he straightened up and shook his head.

"It is of no use, Sire," he said to the King. "Lord Semaj is dead. I am truly sorry." Silently he walked from the bedchamber as the King stood watching Semaj's body waiting, as if he expected the Mage to awake at any moment.

Word spread quickly throughout the kingdom over Semaj's death. Scarce a person did not shed a tear when they heard the news that the last of the Guardians of Helm had perished.

Two days later, a funeral was held at the Temple of Helm for the archmage. So many people were in attendance that they all could not fit into the temple to pay their final respects. Even select nobles from the kingdoms of the Elves and the Dwarves were in attendance to say goodbye to a man who had been such a great hero.

Inside the church, the High Priest of the Temple of Helm presided over Semaj's funeral. It was the most somber event in the church's history in decades. The funeral itself was one worthy of a king. The utmost reverence was paid to the man whom the entire kingdom looked to for protection. When at last the funeral was ended and everyone who wished to had paid their final respects, the priests of the temple hefted up Semaj's coffin and carried it away. It took the strength of eight men to carry the coffin to the back of the temple where a secret stairway was hidden. The High Priest descended the stairway first, followed soon after by the eight other priests who were hefting Semaj's coffin. They moved slowly and carefully so as not to risk jostling the mage's body. When at last they had reached the bottom of the stairs, the High Priest lit a single golden candle and walked forward to light the way for the others in the procession. They moved down an old dusty hall towards a large wooden door with the symbol of Helm on it. On either side of the door was a stone statue of the Avatar of Helm. Against both walls were empty weapons racks. Silently, the High Priest removed his dagger and set it in the rack and moved to the door. The other priests set the coffin down and also removed any weapons that they, too, were wearing. The High Priest produced a key from one of his many pockets and inserted the key into the lock of the door. With a little effort, the key turned in the lock and the door swung open freely. Silently, the High Priest replaced the key back within his pocket and headed inside the room beyond. The room was already lit by many candles and there was little dust. Symbols of Helm were everywhere in the room on the walls, on the floor, and on the ceiling. He let his hand come to rest upon one of the other seven coffins in the room. "My Lords and my Lady," he said to those in the coffins. "You are once again, eight." He smiled ever so slightly and tears formed in his eyes. Wiping them away, he spent the next few moments alone within, praying. When he was done with his prayer, he returned to the door and beckoned the priests to enter with Semaj's coffin. They all nodded their heads and picked up the archmage's coffin. Their silent procession moved into the musty room that had been locked away. The High Priest motioned for where he wished them to set the coffin. They did as instructed and surrounded the coffin. Silently, they all closed their eyes and lowered their heads.

"Lord Helm, god of protection," said the High Priest.

"Helm protects us," said the other priests in a single voice.

"The last of the noble Guardians you sent to us has ended," continued the High Priest.

"Helm guides us," said the other priests.

"We return him now to you so that he may spend the rest of eternity in your grace," said the High Priest.

"Helm is our shepherd and we are his flock," said the priests. Silently they all made a holy gesture to end their prayer.

The High Priest raised his head to look at the other priests before he spoke, "Come, brothers. We should leave this place and allow the Guardians of Helm to sleep." The priests all nodded their heads and filed out the door. The High Priest remained inside as they did so. Once the other priests were gone, the High Priest finally turned to go. Just as he reached the door he turned to look back upon the eight coffins of the fallen heroes of the Kingdom.

"Please," he said to the occupants of the coffins. "Never forget your promise." Then he bowed his head in respect and exited the room. The other priests stood waiting patiently as the High Priest locked the room for the final time.

**To be continued…**


	2. Divine Intervention

**Divine Intervention**

_**One Century Earlier:**_

King Fairen sat in closed council with his court advisors. In striking comparison to his almost elderly advisors, the king was a young man in his mid-twenties. His brow was deeply lined with contemplative thought. His mind raced over the many details of the kingdom. He began to block out the sounds of his advisors' voices as his mind withdrew into its own thoughts.

"The tenth anniversary of our kingdom is but two months from today," said the Grand Chancellor.

"We may not live to see that day," said the General of the King's Army. "King Fairen's brother has been threatening to regain this part of his father's kingdom for almost a year now."

"Proving that nobility is learned and not simply bestowed," added another advisor.

The High Priest of Helm, god of protection, sat silently as all the others talked and argued. Suddenly, he saw the image of a fiery armored helm above the King's head. He looked about to see if anyone else noticed the sight. He was confused at first that only he had seen the apparition. But then, he realized that there was good reason why only he was seeing the image. It was the god, Helm come to speak with him. The helm continued to burn brightly and he had to avert his eyes to avoid being blinded by its radiance. "_Take your leave and return to my temple,_" spoke an ethereal voice as the fiery helm faded away. The High Priest looked around again to see if only he had heard as well. It was apparent immediately that he was the only one to have heard and he stood up.

"If my Majesty does not mind," he said to the King. "I must take my leave for now. I shall return later."

The King looked as though he was lost in his thoughts. The Grand Chancellor nudged his arm gently to break him out of his meditations. He shook his head with a great start and looked at the High Priest. "What was that you said?" he asked.

The High Priest smiled and spoke again, "I had asked your Majesty if you would allow me to take my leave for a short while. I have sudden affairs to attend to back at the Temple."

"Please, noble Cleric," said the King. "Take your leave and tend to those affairs. I would not wish to delay you."

"Thank you, your Majesty," said the High Priest with a bow. "I shall return as soon as I am able." With that he turned and walked from the room.

Two other priests joined him as he exited the room. The High Priest moved quickly to leave the castle. "Helm beckons us," he said to them as he walked. The two other priests looked at one another long enough to exchange glances and then turned back to continue following the High Priest.

They reached the temple a few minutes later. The temple itself was larger than any other temple in the entire kingdom, and was almost certainly the largest temple to Helm in existence. In fact the temple was large enough to almost rival the size of the King's castle. At this time of day, only other priests to Helm were in the temple. As soon as the High Priest crossed the threshold of the doorway, the fiery helm returned over the altar, but this time, all of those present could see it. The High Priest moved forward towards the image as the other priests stood staring in awe. "Lord Helm," said the High Priest. "What causes you to appear before us at this time?"

"_I have been watching this kingdom ever since the first prayer to me was uttered," _said that same ethereal voice. "_I have seen it grow and develop and am happy to see it doing so well. But I am also saddened by the fact that there are forces who seek to end the peace and prosperity that so many have worked so hard to bring about. If no action is taken, then all of that hard work will be undone."_

"But what can we do?" asked one of the priests in attendance.

"Yes, Lord Helm, what can we do?" asked another.

_"You must continue to have faith and never let it falter," _said the voice of Helm again. "_I will send to you eight who will guard and protect this Kingdom and everyone in it for all time._"

"When shall we see them?" asked the High Priest. "And how will we know these eight when they do arrive?"

_"They will arrive during the festival to celebrate the Kingdom's anniversary. When they arrive there will be no mistaking them. They are: an Archer from the land of the Elves, a nomadic Ranger, a priestess of Sune, a fiery Dwarven Soldier, an elusive Mage, an honorable Bard, a Royal Knight, and a Holy Paladin of Tyr. When you first see them in the crowd, gather them here and wait for me."_

_"_What should we tell the King?" asked the High Priest.

_"Tell no one outside this Temple of the events that are to transpire."_

"Yes, Lord Helm," said the High Priest.

"_When the time is right, I shall return and reveal everything to all." _

The image of Helm faded away and the priests were left agape to stare at one another. The High Priest looked about. "You heard our Lord's command," he said. "We are all sworn to secrecy until the day of festival. Come, let us retire to a more private area to plan a proper welcome for the eight guardians' arrival." Silently, the other priests nodded their heads and followed the High Priest out of the main room of the temple.

**To be continued…**


	3. Eldirnon: The Archer

**Eldirnon: The Archer**

Eldirnon was sitting under an oak tree in the forest near his home on Evermeet. Like most Elves, he was elegantly, almost femininely, attractive. He was of normal size for an Elf, but was in exceptional physical condition. He was clean-shaven and had short, neat black hair. Behind his right ear was a braid that reached to the middle of his back. A turkey feather hung woven into the end of the braid. His eyes were a deep soulful blue that seemed to almost glow. He was wearing a pullover forest green, Elven Green some called it, shirt and matching pants made from light, but strong Elven fabric. His shoes were also the same green and looked like soft moccasins. Today he was making arrows for his bow. He hummed a cheerful Elven tune as he did his work. The day was bright and sunny and he was going to enjoy it as much as possible.

Suddenly the sky darkened and the wind blew fiercely. "So much for the weather," Eldirnon said as he stood and gathered his things. Then without any warning there was a loud earth-splintering crack behind him. He turned with a start to see what had happened. Before him was a tall individual in a suit of plate mail, his face hidden behind his helm. Eldirnon backed away and reached for an arrow for his bow. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"_Noble Elf, I mean you no harm."_

"Yeah?" asked Eldirnon. "Prove it."

_"I carry no weapons. You can see my hands."_

"Okay, well that's a start," said Eldirnon. "What do you want?"

_"Your help."_

"My help?" asked the confused Elf. "My help with what?"

_"Sit please, I will explain everything."_

Eldirnon sat back against his tree with his legs crossed underneath him. "I'm listening," he said.

_"There is a Kingdom in a land far from here that is threatened by war."_

"Meaning no disrespect to you," said Eldirnon. "But that is most every kingdom I know of. What makes this one stand out more than others?"

_"The very first prayer ever uttered in that kingdom was to me. It is because of that one prayer that I take so much interest in that kingdom and why I care so much."_

"The prayer was to you?" asked the now confused Elf. "Who are you?"

_"I am the Avatar of the god Helm."_

Eldirnon swallowed hard. "I see," he said. "It really means that much to you?"

_"More."_

"And its King and citizens are people of good character?"

_"They are."_

"Then I shall help."

**To be continued…**


	4. Delvatath: The Ranger

**Delvatath: The Ranger**

Delvatath was busy cooking his morning's repast in the forest outside the city. He was a handsome man, in a rugged way. He was tall with a muscular build. He had long jet-black hair that reached to the middle of his back and was kept in a ponytail. He was clean-shaven. His brown eyes gave him an almost feral look. Both of his ears were pierced with golden studs. He wore a gray button up shirt, worn completely open, that had had the sleeves removed. His pants were of a heavy and coarse fabric and were also gray. He wore heavy black leather boots as well. But his most distinguishing feature were his tattoos. The entirety of his feet and up to his mid-calf were a solid emerald green. All of both of his hands and up to his mid-forearm were also the same emerald green. He had another that began about midway up his throat, came down to his upper chest and back, extended over to his shoulders, and came down his shoulders to several spiked points. His last was on his face. It, too, was emerald green and ran across both of his eyes to his temples and curled downwards to his cheekbones. The tattoo also ran down his nose in a thin line to the very tip of his nose. Today the sun shone brightly and he was happy to be out in such pleasant weather.

The fire under his breakfast suddenly leaped up and Delvatath barely had enough time to fall backwards to avoid being burned by the flames. Slowly, the form of a man in a full suit of plate mail rose from the flames. Delvatath tried to see who the man was, but his face was obscured from sight by his helm. Delvatath quickly drew his swords and got in a defensive stance.

_"I come to you in peace, good Ranger."_

"Who are you?" asked Delvatath.

_"I am the Avatar of the god Helm."_

Delvatath relaxed his stance a little. "What would the god of Protection want with me?"

_"Your help."_

"Why would a god want or need my help?" asked Delvatath.

"_Why would I not want your help?"_

"Your point is well taken," said Delvatath. "What would you have of me?"

_"There is a kingdom in a far-off land that is threatened by invaders. At every turn, the kingdom turns to me for its continued salvation. And at every turn, I listen."_

"Okay," said the Ranger. "Go on."

"_Now I search this world for people of noble heart who would be my champions."_

"And you intend for me to be one of those, champions?" asked Delvatath.

_"Only if you want to be."_

"And if I decline?" asked Delvatath.

"_Then I would leave you in peace. Is that what you would like?"_

"No," said Delvatath. "Not at all. I will help you. Please, tell me more."

**To be continued…**


	5. Deeala: The Cleric

**Deeala: The Cleric**

Lady Deeala was at the Temple of Sune, goddess of love, helping with the morning prayers. She was strikingly beautiful with an angelic face. She was of normal size for a Human female and had a curvy, but still athletic build. Her wavy hair was the color of the sun and reached to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a deep and rich green. She wore an indigo silk headband. Her white dress was very thin and almost sheer. The top of it was shoulderless, sleeveless, and backless. Only a small string of fabric that tied around the back of her neck held it up. The top also had a neckline that plunged to her navel. The skirt portion of her dress came down to mid-thigh and swished slightly when she walked. On her feet, she wore golden sandals with anklestraps that wound up her calves to her knees. Finally, she wore many pieces of jewelry. The first was a golden slave bracelet with several emeralds on both the ring and bracelet. The next was a gold necklace with a large emerald pendant. Next she wore a pair of dangling emerald pendant earrings as well. Finally, she wore a golden anklet on her right ankle with several dangling emerald chips. The mass had a light air to it this morning and her spirits were high.

Once the mass was completed, she smiled a joyous smile and set about to her morning tasks. Suddenly, a cold wind blew in from outside that chilled her skin at its touch. She turned about and saw a tall individual in a suit of armor standing in the aisle. His face was covered by the visor of his helm. It took a few seconds, but she recognized the Avatar of Helm and knelt down.

_"Arise, Cleric of Sune. There is no need for you to kneel before me."_

Deeala rose slowly, keeping her gaze down. "What brings you to the temple of Sune, my Lord?" she asked.

"_You do, Milady. Why do you not look at me?"_

"To do so would show disrespect," answered the Cleric truthfully.

_"I know already that you have nothing but respect for me. So you do not need avert your eyes."_

Deeala timidly looked up at the Avatar. "And what would you have of me, my Lord?" she asked.

"_I need your help."_

Deeala's eyes widened. "What could I possibly do for you, my Lord?"

_"Arise from the floor and I will tell you."_

Deeala stood up straight and looked a bit timidly at the Avatar.

_"To the west lies the kingdom of Tierellen. I have watched that kingdom since its birth. Peace and harmony have reigned there since its very first moments. But now there are those who seek to disrupt that peace. That is why I have come to you. I need your help to see to it that that peace remains. Will you help me, good cleric?"_

"I will, my lord," said Deeala. "I will."

**To be continued…**


	6. Xworvan Firebeard: The Dwarven Soldier

**Xworvan Firebeard: The Dwarven Soldier**

Xworvan Firebeard was chopping wood behind his house. Like most Dwarves, he was handsome in a rugged way. He was of normal stature for a Dwarf, but had a muscular build. His wavy hair was a fiery red and reached to his shoulders. He had a full thick mustache and a long beard, both of which matched his hair and were well groomed and maintained. His eyes were a dark and smoldering brown. He wore an open woven red-and-brown leather vest with no shirt on underneath. His pants were the same color as his vest and had the same woven style to them. At the moment he was also wearing heavy reddish brown leather boots. Today was perfect for doing work.

He set a log up on the chopping block and prepared to strike when the chopping block burst into flame. He stepped back and dropped his axe to the ground. Slowly what looked to be a Human man stood from the fire and turned to face the confused Dwarf. Xworvan noticed instantly that the man's face was concealed behind the visor of his helm.

"Who are you?" asked the Dwarf.

_"I am the Avatar of the god Helm. I seek your assistance."_

"What would a Human god want with me?" asked the Dwarf again, a little less unsure.

_"The good gods of all the pantheons have always worked together in harmony."_

"Fair enough," said Xworvan. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"_You are a good and honest man. Heroics and noble deeds know no racial boundaries good Dwarf."_

"You honor me much with your words," said Xworvan.

_"Would you honor me as well?"_

"How could I possibly do that?" asked Xworvan.

_"In a land far from here lies a kingdom balancing on the edge of destruction. I need your help to bring it back from that edge."_

Xworvan considered the Avatar for a few moments. A frown spread over his face and he looked at the ground and shook his head. At last he finally looked back up from the ground at the Avatar. "I accept your request," he said with a gruff growl.

**To be continued…**


	7. Semaj: The Mage

**Semaj: The Mage**

Semaj had his nose buried in a large magical tome in the library. He was an average looking man. He was a bit on the small side for a Human male, and had an about average build. He was clean-shaven. His sandy brown hair was buzz-cut short everywhere except for a small ring around his crown, which was about two inches long and stood straight up. His eyes were a glimmering, almost bewitching, hazel. He wore a very plain button-up lime green shirt with matching pants and matching shoes. His long flowing mage's robes were only a slightly lighter shade of the same lime green. Additionally, the size of the robe was significantly larger than he really needed. His hood, when he wore it up, was very large and hid most, if not all, of his face. Also, his sleeves were much too long and, for the most part, covered his hands. He closed the tome he was reading and stood from where he was sitting. When he moved to put the book away, his robe did not move with his motion, and thus made it look like he was floating rather than walking. Today the sun was shining brightly and he felt the need to remain sequestered inside more so than usual.

With no warning, the cover of his tome began to billow smoke profusely. Quickly, he dropped the tome to the floor and stepped back. A tall man in plate mail emerged from the smoke that now filled the room. Semaj noticed instantly that the man's face was hidden under his helm. Quickly he drew back his hand in preparation to cast a spell should the armored man mean trouble.

"_There is no need to fear me, Mage._"

"I never said I feared you," said Semaj.

_"A point well met. But I assure you a mean you no harm."_

"Then what do you mean for me?" asked Semaj.

_"I seek your help."_

"And who are you that I would give my help?" asked Semaj beginning to feel a bit superior.

_"I am the Avatar of Helm."_

All color left Semaj's face. "My apologies for my insolence, Sir," said the Mage.

_"Good Mage, you have done nothing for which you need to apologize."_

Semaj relaxed a bit and returned to his seat. He closed his eyes for a few moments to collect himself and when he was ready he once more opened his eyes to look at the Avatar. "Whatever it is that you are asking of me, I will do," he said to the Avatar.

_"Do you not wish to know what it is that I am asking of you before you say yes?"_

"No, I do not," said the mage. "This way I cannot tell you no."

**To be continued…**


	8. Jinkso: The Bard

**Jinkso: The Bard**

Jinkso was happily strumming on his mandolin in the local tavern. He was a handsome man with striking features. He was of normal size for a Human male and had an athletic build. He had short neat brown hair and a full beard and mustache. His eyes were a light brown. He wore a forest green shirt and tunic. His pants were brown, as were his shoes. Finally, he wore a green Robin Hood hat with a single eagle feather sticking out of it. He could see the gorgeous day through the window and how he wished he could take his music outside rather than remain cooped up inside.

The wind picked up in an instant and the entire inside of the tavern went black. Mere moments later, just as quickly as it had come, the darkness was gone and the light had returned. However, a man in plate mail was now standing in the center of the room facing Jinkso. Jinkso couldn't tell if the man was in fact looking at him, as his face was hidden under his helm, but he suspected that he was.

"Can I help you with something, friend?" asked Jinkso.

_"You can indeed, noble Bard."_

"Well, I don't know about the noble part," said Jinkso. "However, I'm listening. Who are you?"

_"I am the Avatar of Helm, god of protection."_

"What would the god of protection want with a bard like me?"

_"You are a good man whose deeds have not gone unnoticed by the gods. I am here to ask you for your aid."_

Jinkso looked taken aback by the Avatar's statement.

"Thank you, I hope," said Jinkso. "What can I help you with?"

"_There is a kingdom far from here in danger of attack. It is a kingdom that I have taken a special interest in. I am asking you to help defend it in my name."_

"You do know that I'm not one of your followers, right?"

_"I do."_

"But you want my help anyway?"

_"I do."_

A smile crossed Jinkso's face. "Well then," he said. "Count me in."

**To be continued…**


	9. Sir Kiran: The Knight

**Sir Kiran: The Knight**

Sir Kiran was out and about this morning training with a few of the other knights. He was a very handsome man. He was quite tall with a muscular build. His face was clean-shaven and very angelic. He had long flowing golden blonde hair that reached to his waist and bright blue eyes. He wore a full set of plate mail, minus the helm.

After his practice was concluded, he dismounted from his horse and walked it towards the stables. The stable was dark as he approached. His horse suddenly refused to move forward. Kiran turned to try and calm the horse, but it would not be calmed. He backed the horse away and looked once more at the stable. He quietly motioned his squire to him to take charge of the horse so that he could go inside of the stable to investigate. The squire watched as he disappeared into the darkness. Once inside, Kiran noticed that there was nothing out of the ordinary with the stable. Then he saw a man wearing a full suit of plate mail walking towards him. He squinted his eyes and tried to discern the identity of the unknown knight. The armor that he was wearing was not like that which the rest of the knights in this kingdom wore. He noted particularly that the unknown knight looked like he was ready for battle, as the visor on his helm was closed to protect his face.

"Hail and well met, friend," said Kiran.

"_Hail, good Knight."_

"You are not from this kingdom, friend," said Kiran. "Where do you hail from?"

"_I am from everywhere in every kingdom."_

Kiran looked confused. "I do not get your meaning friend. What is your business here?"

_"You are my business, Sir Kiran."_

"Do you seek to challenge me for something then, friend?" asked the knight.

"_No, to task you."_

_"_With no disrespect to be given, but who are you that I would seek to accomplish your task?" asked Kiran as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"_I am the Avatar of Helm."_

Kiran immediately put away his sword and knelt down.

_"Arise, noble Knight. You do not need to kneel before me._"

Kiran looked up at the Avatar and slowly stood. When he was once again fully upright he rolled his shoulders and removed his one hand from the hilt of his sword. "Please, my Lord," he began. "Tell me what you would have of me, and I shall do it."

"_Thank you, Good Knight."_

**To be continued…**


	10. Lord Verimon: The Paladin

**Lord Verimon: The Paladin**

Lord Verimon was at morning mass in the Temple of Tyr, god of justice. Not that he noticed, but he was a handsome man to the ladies. He was tall and had an athletic build. He kept his black hair short and very neat. He also had a mustache and goatee that matched the coloring of his hair. His eyes were a very dark brown. So dark in fact that they, too, almost looked black. He wore a red silk button-up shirt and black velvet pants. His heavy boots and gloves were made of black leather. He wore a golden holy symbol of Tyr about his neck suspended from a long golden chain. Finally, he covered his head with a long red silk bandana that reached to his waist.

At mass's end, he rose and walked up to the High Priest of the temple. The High Priest was straightening the altar, noticed that Verimon had approached, turned to face him, and then everything went dark. Verimon blinked for an instant and was suddenly face-to-face with an individual wearing a full suit of plate armor. His visor on his helm was down to hide his face, but Verimon looked him in the face regardless.

_"Lord Verimon, Paladin of Tyr, god of justice."_

"Hail and well met," said Verimon as he took a small step backwards. "Do we have business, friend?"

"_We do now. Do not have fear for me, for there is no reason to fear me."_

"I do not fear you, friend," said Verimon. "However, I do cautiously wonder what sort of business you have in mind this day."

_"I am the Avatar of Helm, god of protection."_

Verimon looked confused for an instant and then realized that the Avatar spoke true. Quickly, he knelt down on one knee and put his hands to the ground. "My humblest and sincerest apologies," he said.

"_You have done nothing for which you need to be forgiven."_

"I have spoken in a disrespectful manner to you," said Verimon.

_"No, noble Paladin. It is I who has been disrespectful. I have approached you in a less than forthright manner."_

"Again, not to be disrespectful to you my Lord," said Verimon still looking at the ground. "But why am I in your presence? I am not one of your followers."

_"Do you need to be in order to gain my attention?"_

Verimon honestly didn't know how to answer. "I cannot answer your question, Lord, as I do not know the answer."

_"Then let me ask you another question. Would you refuse help to those who do not worship Tyr?"_

"No, Lord," answered the Paladin truthfully.

"_Then you have your answer to the first question."_

"Then how may I serve you as well, my Lord?" asked Verimon.

_"Serve me in the way you already serve all others._"

"How would you like me to do that?" asked the Paladin.

"_Stand, and I will tell you._"

Verimon rose quickly to once again face the Avatar.

_"The people of the kingdom of Tierellen are threatened by one of their neighbors. I would very much like it if you would go there and protect them in my name."_

"It would be my honor, my Lord. Thank you."

"_No, thank you."_

**To be continued…**


	11. Assembly

**Assembly**

Delvatath was making his way through a path in the forest. There was a calm tranquillity in the air that only got stronger the closer he got to Tierellen. The smell of meat cooking over a fire suddenly distracted him and he turned his attentions to see about finding the source of the smell. He followed his nose and came upon a clearing where a Dwarf with bright red hair was sitting tending to a spit with three rabbits on it. Delvatath stood just outside the clearing watching the Dwarf.

"How long do you plan on standing there?" Xworvan said as he looked up at the Ranger.

"I didn't intend to intrude," replied Delvatath. "I was simply looking for the source of the roast. Hail and well met, friend Dwarf."

Xworvan turned his attention towards Delvatath then stood up. "Hail and well met," Xworvan said in a gruff, but not completely unfriendly tone. He walked up to the ranger and held out his hand. Delvatath took his hand and clasped it firmly. The both of them smiled.

"Join me in my meal?" asked Xworvan as he gestured with his other hand to the fire.

"I would be honored," said Delvatath. "I regret that I do not have any ale with me that we may share. But I do happen to have some wine with me in one of my skins. It is of good quality I assure you."

Xworvan nodded his head. "Then I am sure that we both shall enjoy it."

Delvatath patted the Dwarf on the back and the both of them turned their attention to the fire. Instantly they both noticed an Elf tending to the spit. Their jaws dropped in unison. "An Elf?" stammered Xworvan.

"All my life," replied Eldirnon with a smile. "I apologize for intruding, but your rabbits were getting a bit too well done on one side."

Delvatath chuckled and patted Xworvan on the shoulder. "Come," he said to the Dwarf. "Let us all keep the other's company."

Xworvan grumbled for a moment, then nodded his head. He moved away from Delvatath and walked over to Eldirnon. He held out his hand and looked Eldirnon in the face. "Hail, and well met," he said.

Eldirnon's smile grew and without any hesitation clasped hands with the Dwarf. "Hail and very well met, good Dwarf."

Elsewhere, Semaj appeared in a bright flash of light. Quietly he looked about, surveying his surroundings. Then he pulled out a map and considered it. Looking towards a series of forested hills he disappeared in another flash of light.

Jinkso was walking along the main road strumming his mandolin when he heard a carriage approaching from behind him. He looked contemplative for a moment and then moved aside so that he wouldn't get run over. However, to his surprise, the carriage stopped right next to him. A priest inside stuck out his head and looked at Jinkso.

"Is this the road to the kingdom of Tierellen?" asked the priest.

"I sure hope so," said Jinkso. "Because that's where I'm headed."

A priestess inside the carriage decided to enter the conversation. She leaned forward so that her face showed in the window. "If you desire, you may ride up in the front with the driver," she said. "All I ask of you is that you keep us entertained with a song."

Jinkso stared for a moment at the woman's very obvious beauty. "But of course, my fairest lady," he said almost stammering. She smiled brightly and Jinkso climbed up to sit next to the driver. As they drove off, Jinkso began playing a love tune written by a priest of Sune.

Kiran was riding his horse along the main road when he heard another rider approaching fast from behind. Discreetly he reached for the hilt of his sword as he turned to look at the approaching rider. To his amazement, the rider held up an open hand and bid him halt. Kiran stopped his horse and turned his full attention to the other rider. The rider had the holy symbol of Tyr around his neck. "Hail and well met, friend," said Kiran as he took his hand off the hilt of his sword.

"Hail and well met," said Verimon. "Tell me, please, is this the way to the Kingdom of Tierellen?"

"I sure hope so," said Kiran. "Otherwise, I'll have to go home and speak with the map maker who sold me the map that got me this far."

Verimon smiled at Kiran's obvious jest. "Well, in that case," he said to the Knight. "May I ride with you? It has been a long way, and I have not kept company with another person in many days."

"It would be an honor to travel with one of Tyr's Paladins," said Kiran.

"How did you know that I was a Paladin of Tyr?" asked Verimon.

"You wear his holy symbol about your neck," said Kiran.

Verimon smiled at Kiran's accurate observation. "My name, is Verimon," he said extending his hand to the Knight.

Kiran grasped it firmly. "And I am Kiran."

"So, Eldirnon," said Delvatath. "What brings you from your land to Tierellen?"

"I doubt the two of you would believe me," said the Elf.

"Try us," said Xworvan. "I have heard many far-fetched tales in my time, and I doubt yours could be more outrageous than those."

"Very well," said Eldirnon. "It may be hard to believe, but I was summoned by the god, Helm."

Delvatath and Xworvan looked at one another and then back to Eldirnon. Eldirnon smiled. "I told you you wouldn't believe me."

In unison, Delvatath and Xworvan said, "I, too, was summoned by Helm." Then they looked at one another again when they heard the other's words. Then, in unison again, "You were?"

Eldirnon erupted into laughter. "I think our meeting was more than just chance," he said still laughing. After the shock wore off and the humor of the situation was realized, Delvatath and Xworvan also began to laugh.

"Well," said Xworvan with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "It appears that we are now Three."

Elsewhere, Semaj again appeared in a flash of light. Taking in his surroundings, he brought forth his map once again and studied it. When he was satisfied by what he saw, he looked towards the horizon and disappeared in a flash.

"Tell me, Sir Bard," said Deeala from her window at the carriage. "What takes you to Tierellen?"

"Please, Milady," said Jinkso with a smile. "Call me Jinkso. I do not deserve to be called sir."

Deeala smiled at his good-natured humor. "Very well, Jinkso," she said. "What business takes you to Tierellen?"

"Well, Milady," began Jinkso.

"Deeala," Deeala interrupted.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Deeala, not Milady."

"Of course, Mi—I mean Deeala. You will be pleased to know that it is the will of the gods, or rather one of the gods in particular, that bids me come to Tierellen."

Deeala was quiet for a moment. "And tell me, Jinkso," she said with emphasis on his name. "Which of our many gods has bid you come to Tierellen?"

"Well," began Jinkso. "I wish I could tell you that it was Sune."

Deeala blushed despite herself. "Go on," she said.

"It was the god Helm," said Jinkso. "He told me…"

"You spoke with him directly?" interrupted Deeala.

"Oh, I mean no blasphemy," said Jinkso very quickly. "Yes, he himself sought me out. It would seem that Tierellen is very important to him and he wishes it protected at any cost."

Deeala bid the driver stop. Jinkso closed his eyes and readied himself for a possible beating. However, to his actual surprise, he was not beaten, but rather bid by Deeala's aide to enter the carriage and join Deeala.

Once he was seated, Deeala considered his face carefully and very seriously. Jinkso sat nervously, waiting for whatever it was that was to come next. Finally, Deeala leaned back and rested her head upon a pillow. "I, too, was bid come to Tierellen by Helm," she confessed to him. "And it was for the same reason that you just gave me."

"You are not jesting with me, are you Deeala?" asked Jinkso.

"I never jest about the will of the gods," replied Deeala.

Jinkso let out a big sigh of relief and settled into his seat. "This does come as a surprise," he said finally. "I was not aware that I was not the only person he had asked to do this."

"Nor was I aware either," said Deeala. "But I will say this, it does make sense that Helm asked more than one person."

"It does indeed," agreed Jinkso. "I just wonder how many more people he asked."

Deeala said nothing, but rather she smiled and turned her attention to the view outside the window.

A few miles back on the same path, Kiran and Verimon were talking quite a bit to get to know one another.

"…and that was how we were able to defeat the Harbinger Demon," concluded Verimon.

"Did your squire ever recover?" asked Kiran.

"Thankfully, yes," said Verimon. "He is now a full and true Paladin serving in the Dalelands. So, what brings you to Tierellen?"

"I will just say that I was sent for," said Kiran. "How about yourself?"

"I was tasked with a holy crusade," replied Verimon with a chuckle.

"The Church of Tyr has taken an interest in Tierellen?" asked Kiran.

"Not exactly," said the Paladin. "In fact, Tyr has nothing to do with it."

"Then how is it a holy crusade?"

"Believe it or not, I was actually asked by the god Helm to go to Tierellen."

Kiran stopped his horse in its tracks and stared at the Paladin. Verimon, realizing that his traveling companion had suddenly broken off stopped his war-horse and turned about in his saddle to view Kiran. "What is it?" he asked the Knight.

"No, it's just that I believe you, that's all," said Kiran still in a bit of shock.

"Well, I have no reason to lie to you," said Verimon. "Besides, it's against my code of honor to do such a thing."

"Oh," said Kiran with a start. "I never even thought for an instant that you might not be telling me the truth."

"Then what's the matter?" asked Paladin.

Kiran took a deep breath to steady himself. "I, too, was asked by Helm to come to Tierellen."

"Truly?" asked Verimon.

"Truly," answered Kiran. "On the soul of my father truly."

Verimon smiled. "Then it is the will of the god Helm that we met, and not mere fate," he said. "Wouldn't you say?"

"I would indeed," said Kiran. "Come, friend, we should get back to our journey as we still have a long way to go before we arrive in Tierellen."

With that, the two of them spurred their horses on and got back to traveling the open road.

**To be continued…**


	12. Arrival to the Festival

**Arrival to the Festival**

_**A few days later:**_

"Lady Deeala," spoke the driver of the carriage. "The banner of Tierellen shows in the distance."

Both Deeala and Jinkso looked out the window to see what they could. Even at the distance they were, both could see that the main city was very grand. "Will you look at that," Jinkso said stunned. "I didn't think it would be that big."

"Nor I," said Deeala. "Now I definitely hope we are not the only two Helm has asked. Driver, how long before we arrive at the main gates?"

"We should be there within the hour, Lady Deeala," said the driver as he got the carriage back underway.

"Our journey is almost over," said Deeala.

"Rather," replied Jinkso. "I think it is only just beginning."

Elsewhere, Semaj appeared on the main road about a half-mile from the main gates of the city. Quietly, he pulled up his hood and walked towards the main gates while leaning on his staff just a bit.

"What a sight to behold," said Eldirnon as he was peering through a looking glass.

"Let's have that," said Xworvan. Eldirnon passed the looking glass and the Dwarf took a look. "That is impressive. But I do see several weaknesses even from here. Delvatath, do you wish the looking glass?"

"No, not just yet," replied the Ranger. "I will see it up close soon enough."

Kiran spotted the spires of the castle and stopped to take in the sight. Verimon noticed this and stopped his horse as well. "Magnificent," said the Knight.

"Indeed it is," said the Paladin.

"I hope that the people's taxes did not go to pay for that castle."

"The castle? I was talking about the temple."

Kiran looked confused for a moment, then noticed that indeed the temple to Helm was visible from their vantage point. "By the gods," he said.

"I have never seen such a temple either," said Verimon. "No wonder Helm watches Tierellen so carefully. I know of no other kingdom that reveres him so."

"The more I learn of this quest," said Kiran. "The better it gets. Come, friend, we still have a few miles to go before we get there."

Verimon smiled and spurred his horse on with Kiran's towards the main gates.

* * *

Kiran and Verimon, having passed Jinkso and Deeala's carriage without knowing it, arrived at the main gates of the city. Pulling back the reigns of their horses, they slowed their pace to a slow trot. The town was bustling with what appeared to both Kiran and Verimon as a party of some kind. "It would appear," began Verimon. "That we have arrived in the middle of a festival."

Kiran smiled as a random member of the populace held out a flagon of ale to the Paladin. "We seem to be welcome here," he said to Verimon.

Verimon smiled as well and turned to face the man who offered him the drink. "Though I am deeply grateful, friend," he said to the townsman. "My code forbids it." The man smiled, nodded his acknowledgment, and moved off.

"Friendly people here," said Kiran.

"Indeed," replied Verimon.

Semaj was at the main steps of the temple of Helm. Leaning on his staff more for theatrics than for actual purpose, he approached the first priest he saw. "May I address your High Priest?" the mage asked the priest.

"On what business?" asked the priest.

"On Helm's business," said Semaj.

The priest blinked for a moment then opened the door and escorted Semaj inside. Before he could be summoned, the High Priest was in front of Semaj with a smile upon his face. "The first of Helm's Guardians has come," he said to the mage.

"You know my business with you?" asked Semaj.

"Helm said you would come today," said the High Priest. "And here you are."

"Oh," said Semaj almost disappointed. "I see."

"I could also tell because you are a stranger," confessed the High Priest with a smile. "Well, that and you fit the description of one of those that Helm said would come."

Semaj smiled. The High Priest bid him follow and turned to go. Semaj followed, still leaning on his staff heavily. The High Priest led him to a room where the acolytes were busy putting out various foods. "Please," said the High Priest. "Partake, of what we have to offer."

"My thanks," said Semaj. The High Priest turned and left as Semaj began to eat some of the food.

Verimon and Kiran arrived at the stables closest to the temple and dismounted. Kiran pulled of couple of pieces of gold from his pouch and handed them to the stable boy. "Treat these horses well," he said to the boy. The boy nodded his head vigorously and set about giving the two horses the best treatment he was able. Verimon gave Kiran his thanks and the two of them walked towards the temple.

After a short distance, two clerics with the holy symbol of Helm around their necks stopped them. "Our honored lords," spoke one of them as both bowed their heads. "Helm's blessing that you are here. Please, follow us to the temple."

Kiran gave off a short happy laugh. "By the wonder of the gods," he said to Verimon.

"I think only one god," said Verimon, equally pleased. Then he turned to the clerics. "Please, lead the way." The two clerics nodded and bowed happily, wonder-filled smiles on their faces. They turned and headed off enthusiastically. Kiran slapped Verimon on the shoulder and bid him go first. Verimon let out a chuckle and the both of them headed towards the temple.

Their walk to the temple was brisk and light. When they entered the temple they were greeted by the High Priest. "By Helm," he said. "Two together even before the journey's start. This is a good omen."

Kiran smiled. "And good friends as well," he said.

"Come," said the High Priest. "Your journey must have been long and tiring. We have prepared a repast for you."

Kiran and Verimon followed the High Priest to a room where a large feast had been laid out, awaiting them. "Are we the first to arrive?" asked Verimon.

"No, my lord, " replied the High Priest. "A mage was the first to arrive."

"Then where is he?" asked Kiran.

The High Priest looked about the room surprised. "He was in here," he said. "I guess he must have stepped out. He should be back soon. Do not worry. Please, enjoy the meal."

Kiran and Verimon just looked at one another and shrugged. After nodding their heads to the High Priest in thanks, they headed for the table to get something to eat.

Semaj silently observed from the corner of the room, invisible.

The carriage bearing Deeala and Jinkso came to a rest at the base of the steps to the temple of Helm. Other Sunites got down from their various places on the outside of the carriage, and opened the door to aid Lady Deeala out of the carriage. Jinkso stayed seated, simply watching the beautiful cleric as she moved. And even once she was out of the carriage, he was still barely able to peel his eyes off of her form. Silently, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and exited the carriage to join her. Once together, they headed up the steps to the entrance of the temple as the carriage and the rest of the Sunites departed. "Are you ready for what is to come?" Jinkso asked of Deeala.

"I wish I could say I was," replied Deeala. "But I am ashamed to admit that I'm a bit nervous."

"Good," said Jinkso.

"Good?" asked Deeala.

"Yes, good," said Jinkso. "Because I'm nervous too. And I'm glad I'm not the only one."

At the top of the steps, two clerics stood waiting for them. When Jinkso and Deeala got to the top of the steps, the two clerics opened the main door and motioned them inside. Jinkso motioned for Deeala to proceed him. She did and he gladly followed. The High Priest approached, a bit winded from just returning from escorting Kiran and Verimon. "Again, two?" he said in amazement. "By Helm."

Deeala put a hand over her heart and bowed to the High Priest. "It is our deepest honor to come and do Helm's bidding," she said. Jinkso, suddenly feeling awkward, bowed as well.

The High Priest bid them follow and led them into the same room the others were already waiting in. "My Lords," said the High Priest to Verimon and Kiran. "Two more of Helm's Guardians are here." He motioned his hand out towards Deeala and Jinkso, who entered the room. Deeala gazed at Kiran and he in turn gazed at her.

"I shall take my leave now to wait for the rest to arrive," said the High Priest. "My lord, and my lady, please partake of the repast." He nodded his head to them all and departed.

"Hail, and well met," said Jinkso to Kiran to break his gaze on Deeala. "I am Jinkso, bard of the Realm."

Kiran, though obviously distracted at first, responded, "Hail, and well met. I am Sir Kiran."

Jinkso turned to the Paladin. He nodded his head and spoke, "Hail to you as well, good sir."

"Hail, friend," replied Verimon. Then he turned to consider Deeala. "Milady, it is an honor. I am Lord Verimon."

Deeala snapped out of her haze and looked at Verimon. "The honor is mine, noble Paladin," she said with a deep respectful bow. Then she considered Kiran again. "Hail, noble Knight. I am Deeala, Priestess of Sune."

Kiran gave her a deep bow before taking her hand and kissing it in a most chivalrous manner. "It is my honor to meet you, My Lady."

From where he stood, still silent and invisible, Semaj could see Jinkso's slight, though still obvious jealousy.

Eldirnon, Xworvan, and Delvatath strode side-by-side towards the main gate of the city. Each was in good spirits in the other's company. "Do you think they'll be expecting us, the Three, to arrive together like this?" asked Xworvan. "I don't think they will."

Eldirnon chuckled. "The Three," he said. "I like that."

"But do you think they'll be expecting us to arrive together?" said the Dwarf, repeating his question.

"I don't know if even Helm, himself, expected this," said Delvatath. "Regardless, it will be a sight."

They all laughed and strode through the main gate, together.

**To be continued…**


	13. Moment of Destiny

**Moment of Destiny**

The Three approached the main steps to the temple. Acolytes and worshipers alike parted for them until they got to the apex of the steps. The High Priest came running out to greet them like he had for so many of the others. "By Helm," he said in a low whisper to himself before giving them a respectful bow.

Eldirnon was the first to return the High Priest's bow. "Our honored lord," he said.

"We come at the bidding of Helm," continued Xworvan.

"To aid Tierellen in its hour of need," concluded Delvatath. With that, the other two bowed to the High Priest.

"Hope beyond hope that you all have come," said the High Priest. "Please, follow me inside. We have prepared a repast to honor you."

"The honor is ours, good Cleric," said Delvatath. "Please, lead and we shall follow."

The High Priest beamed at them and turned to go back inside the temple. With great earnest, he guided them back to where the others were dining. When they arrived at the room they found the others talking and carrying on light-heartedly. "You are all now here," said the High Priest.

Kiran was the first to come forward to greet the Three. "Hail and well met," he said as he held out his hand. Delvatath smiled and clasped arms with him.

"Hail and well met," he said to the Knight.

Xworvan moved forward and looked at Jinkso. "Hail and well met, sir," he said to the Bard.

"Hail and well met," said Jinkso.

Delvatath turned his attention from Kiran and towards Verimon. "Hail and well met," he said to the Paladin.

Verimon smiled. "Hail and well met," he said to the Ranger.

Eldirnon said nothing. He just bowed deeply to Deeala. As he was coming up from his bow he let his eyes gaze past her to the dark corner of the room. "Does the Mage in the corner not wish to partake of our introductions?" he asked the lot.

Xworvan turned to see what Eldirnon was indicating. "Perhaps he thinks himself too good for the likes of us," he said.

"Perhaps," said Semaj as he withdrew from the shadows. "But then perhaps not."

"What were you hiding in the shadows for?" asked Deeala.

"I was studying you all," replied Semaj calmly. "Trying to figure out who you all were."

"And just what have you figured out?" asked Kiran.

"That we're a polite and jovial lot," said Semaj sarcastically. "Regardless, I believe Helm has chosen well."

"And do you, sir, have a name?" asked Jinkso. "Or would you like us to make one up for you?"

"I am Semaj," responded the Mage.

"So we are eight," noted Verimon.

"We are indeed," said Kiran. "Eight."

"Does anyone here wonder if that is enough to defend this place?" asked Jinkso.

"Helm knows what he's doing," said Deeala. "If more were needed, more would be present."

Jinkso looked her in the eyes as everyone else, including Semaj, nodded their heads in silent agreement with her statement. "If fear has too tight a hold on you," said Xworvan. "You can choose to leave us."

"When a god asks you a favor," said Jinkso. "You say 'yes'."

"Is that your only reason for being here?" asked Delvatath. "Because if it is, then that is no reason."

"What is that supposed to mean?" interrupted Deeala. "I hope you don't mean to think you speak for all of us."

"He never said he speaks for all of us," snapped Xworvan.

"You don't have to say it to her like that," said Kiran.

Eldirnon said nothing, but rolled his eyes and poured two goblets of wine. Then he took them over to Semaj and offered him one. Semaj smiled an amused smile and accepted the offered goblet. He then silently toasted the Elf and the two of them proceeded to watch the display that was going on.

"…I am not saying that you have less right to be here," said Delvatath.

"Then what are you saying?" demanded Jinkso.

"He just wants to know what you're doing here!" growled Xworvan.

"This is intolerable!" shouted an unhappy Deeala.

"Why are the two of you ganging up on the Bard?" inquired Kiran.

"Who said we were ganging up on him?" demanded Delvatath.

Suddenly, the sound of a pewter plate being banged upon the table repeatedly was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who had caused the distraction. They were met by a harsh gaze from Verimon. "Why are we all fighting?" he asked in an exasperated tone. "Who cares why Jinkso came to Tierellen? He came to Tierellen! You came to Tierellen! We all came to Tierellen! We are all here for the same purpose, the people of Tierellen. If we are to do the task that Helm has set before us, we need to do it as friends, not as enemies. So I stand here before you now with my hand extended, in friendship. Is there any here who would not accept my hand in friendship?"

None of the others spoke, they felted shamed into silence. Verimon just stood there, silent as well, with his hand still outstretched. Finally, Kiran moved over to the Paladin and clasped his hand firmly. "I have spent the past several days traveling with you and getting to know you," he said. "If I did not call you friend, it would be to my ill."

Xworvan looked at Deeala. "My humblest apologies, my lady," he said. "One as fair as yourself should never be spoken to in the manner that I have just spoken to you and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Good Dwarf," said Deeala. "There is nothing to forgive between us."

Xworvan smiled, bowed his head to Deeala, then went over to Verimon and clasped his hand. "Lucky is the person who has a friend with your insight," he said to the Paladin. Then he glanced at Kiran. "Sir, I would be honored to call you friend as well."

"The honor would be all mine, Good Dwarf," said Kiran as he patted Xworvan on the shoulder.

Deeala came over next to grasp Verimon's hand. "Good sir, you spoke words of wisdom that I can only someday wish to possess," she said.

"You honor me with your words, my lady," said the Paladin.

All eyes turned to Delvatath as he considered Jinkso in silence for a few moments. "Noble bard," he began. "I have spoken harshly to you without just cause. I was not right in doing so. As a result, you have my most profound apologies."

Jinkso did not speak for a few seconds before giving the ranger a smirk. "Think nothing of it, friend," he said. "Had our roles been reversed, I would have said the same to you."

Delvatath smiled and clasped hands with Jinkso. Then the both of them moved over to Verimon. Jinkso motioned for Delvatath to go first. Delvatath smiled again and took Verimon's hand. "Good sir," he began. "Helm's blessing upon you."

"And upon you as well," replied Verimon.

Once Verimon and Delvatath unclasped hands Jinkso quickly took Verimon's hand. "Fortune favor you for being able to see the truth in things even when that truth is not always apparent," he said.

"Helm knew what he was doing when he chose you," said the Paladin. "Never forget that."

Eldirnon and Semaj looked at the scene and then at each other. "Quite a spectacle," Eldirnon said to the mage.

"Indeed," said Semaj. "I believe we are next. After you."

"My thanks," said Eldirnon before walking over to Verimon. He then took Verimon by the hand. "I can see why Helm chose you to be one of his Guardians. You have already shown your quality."

"My thanks to you, noble Elf," said Verimon, who was clearly moved by Eldirnon's words.

All eyes then turned to Semaj. Semaj had an amused smirk on his face. Still smirking, he clasped the Paladin's hand. "Honored Lord," he began. "There is nothing more that I can say to you that has not already been said by the others."

Verimon let out a chuckle. "My thanks to you, sir," he said. "Your honesty is appreciated."

Outside the room the High Priest and a few acolytes who had been attracted over by the yelling moved away from the door. "Come," said the High Priest. "Let us let them continue their peace."

All the acolytes nodded their heads and then quickly moved off. The High Priest let his eyes look to the sky. "If my lord would permit me to say so," he began. "You have chosen most wisely."

**To be continued…**


	14. Helm's Choice

**Helm's Choice**

A short while later, the High Priest came into the room to find the Guardians laughing and carrying on like people who had been friends all their lives. They noticed him quickly and they quickly silenced themselves to allow the High Priest the chance to address them. "My Lords and my Lady," said the High Priest. "The time has come for you to meet the people of Tierellen."

Everyone bid Deeala to go before them and then followed close behind her and the High Priest. An eerie stillness seemed present in the temple as they walked towards the main entrance and each of them felt a divine presence with them. As they passed, each priest gave them a respectful bow of the head. When they reached the outside, they saw that the entire population of the city and King Fairen himself were gathered before them at the base of the steps to the temple.

"I have fought in many battles in my lifetime thus far," said Xworvan under his breath to Eldirnon. "And always without fear. But this frightens me."

"Worry not," said Eldirnon as he patted Xworvan on the shoulder. "It is only the people of this Kingdom."

"I know," said Xworvan.

"That's what scares him," said Delvatath.

"Sssh," said Deeala to them in a hushed tone as she was looking out over the crowd and smiling while also simultaneously trying not to laugh at their conversation. "The High Priest wishes to speak."

The Three smirked at their gentle scolding and subtly bit their lips to avoid laughing as well. However, they said no more. Then Deeala looked to the High Priest, who motioned the crowd to go quiet.

"Citizens of Tierellen!" he bellowed. "Favored fortune has come to us all this day for our god, Helm, has sent to us his chosen Guardians. I present them to you now. Behold! The Guardians of Helm!"

The crowd gave such them a thunderous welcome that the eight Guardians could actually feel the force of it pushing them back. Deeala slid her hand into Kiran's as a joyful tear ran down her cheek. Jinkso bit his lip slightly when he noticed that, but said nothing. Instead, he prodded all the Guardians to join him in waving to the crowd.

"Their faith in Helm's decision is inspiring," said Semaj in a low tone to Verimon as they waved to the crowd. "My only hope is that I can live up to the expectations that are now placed upon us."

"Worry not, good Mage," said Verimon as he placed his free hand on Semaj's shoulder. "No one, not even Helm, expects more of you than you are capable of giving."

"He's right," added Jinkso with a wink. "And besides, even if we do stumble on occasion, history will remember us well. Stories like the one we are now a part of tend to remove the warts and all."

"I hope that the both of you are correct," said Semaj.

"We are," said Jinkso. "In time, you'll see."

After a few minutes of waving, the eight of them moved down the steps to pay their respects to the king. As before, Deeala was bid go first. After nodding her head to the others, she proceeded down the steps so gracefully she actually seemed to float. When she stepped off the final step and stood before King Fairen, she was careful to avoid direct eye contact with him to show him her deference. Then she gave him a slow, careful, and precise curtsey. "Majesty," she said as she arose. "I am Deeala, Sunite Cleric. I am your humble servant."

"My Lady," spoke the King warmly. "Tierellen welcomes you."

Jinkso managed to get down the steps before Kiran and placed a hand on Deeala's shoulder to signal to her that he was next and ready to pay his respects. After Deeala had risen and stepped aside, Jinkso gave the King a grand and flourishing bow. "My honored Lord," he said in a theatrical tone. "I am Jinkso, Bard of the Realm. It gives me great pleasure to serve you and the people of Tierellen."

The King found that he had to bite his lip just a bit to keep from laughing before speaking, "Good Sir, it is an honor to have you. Tierellen welcomes you."

The other Guardians of Helm rolled their eyes at Jinkso's display and they all had to take a moment to compose themselves lest they present themselves to the King laughing. Once they had, Eldirnon moved forward, touched Jinkso on the arm to signal him to move, and knelt before the King. "Your Majesty," he said with deference in his voice. "I am Eldirnon. I am honored to come to your Kingdom."

"Helm's blessing upon us, Noble Elf," said the King. "Tierellen welcomes you."

Delvatath moved forward next and placed his hand upon Eldirnon's shoulder. Eldirnon stood slowly and moved next to Jinkso and Deeala while Delvatath knelt before the King. "Your Majesty," he began. "I am the Ranger, Delvatath. My services are yours to command."

"Noble Ranger," said the King. "Tierellen welcomes you."

Xworvan moved forward next and when he got to Delvatath he gave him a nudge to rise and join the others who had already gone. Then, once Delvatath was out of his way, Xworvan knelt down on one knee before King Fairen. "Wise and trusted King of Tierellen," he said. "I am Xworvan Firebeard. Your allies are mine. Your enemies are mine."

"Sir Dwarf," said King Fairen. "You honor me with your words. Tierellen welcomes you."

Kiran moved forward next and placed a hand upon Xworvan's shoulder to let him know to rise. Then he drew his sword, pointed it to the ground with both hands and knelt down on one knee. "My Lord and King," he said with much respect in his voice. "I am Sir Kiran, and my sword is yours."

"Sir Kiran," said King Fairen. "Tierellen welcomes you."

Verimon looked to Semaj and bade him to go next. Semaj shook his head and motioned slightly with his staff that the Paladin should go next. Verimon nodded and, at the Mage's permission to go first, stepped forward and placed his hand on Kiran's shoulder. Kiran rose silently and moved towards where the others were standing. Then Verimon knelt down upon both knees in front of the King. "Your Majesty," he said with deference in his voice. "I am Lord Verimon, Paladin of Tyr. As long as there is breath in my body, I shall defend you and your people from all evils.

"Noble Paladin," said the King. "Helm's blessing upon you. Tierellen welcomes you."

Seeing that his time had come, Semaj moved forward and tapped Verimon on the hip with his staff to signal to him that he needed to rise and move over to the others. Verimon rose slowly and moved away. Once Verimon was away, Semaj very deliberately stretched out his arm in front of him, touched his staff to the ground, and let it go. The staff did not fall, but just stayed there upright and in place. Semaj then reached up with both hands and pushed back his hood so that he face was finally revealed. With a serious face, he looked the King directly in the eyes. "King Fairen," he said finally, his voice sounding powerful and authoritative. After speaking the King's name, the top of his staff burst into flames. Semaj, without breaking eye contact with the King, then reached up, took the flame from the top of the staff with one hand, brought it up in front of his face, cupped his hands together, and then parted his hands. Now the fire was in both of his palms. After putting his elbows close to his body, he stretched forth his hands to give himself a powerful appearance. "I am the Mage, Semaj. I stand here before you now not only as your servant and emissary of Helm, but as a protector of all those within this kingdom. By my solemn vow before you, all here in attendance, and Helm above, your enemies shall never triumph over Tierellen!" At his final words, his staff grew to a height well above his head, multiplied into eight staves that formed a wide circle around him, and the tops of all of them burst into great flames. Semaj then closed his eyes and tilted his head back. The fires of the staves then strengthened in intensity, lifted off of the ends of the staves, and floated in midair. After a few seconds and without warning, the fires shot down the staves to the ground, rushed at Semaj, and engulfed him in a single great vortex of fire that leapt taller than any building in the entire kingdom. After a few more seconds, the vortex went out and everyone could see that Semaj was now kneeling unharmed before King Fairen on a single knee with his head bowed deeply and both his hands curled around his staff.

King Fairen was breathless from the display. "By Helm," was all he could muster for a few minutes. Then he took a deep breath and relaxed himself before finding the words to speak again. "Good Mage, Tierellen welcomes you."

"My thanks, Your Majesty," Semaj said in his normal voice as he stood up and backed away with his staff in one hand to stand by the other Guardians. Once he was by the side of the other Guardians, Semaj again raised his hood to cover his head and most of his face.

"Showoff," Jinkso said in a quiet and light-hearted tone to the Mage.

"Then next time," Semaj began. "You go last."

"Somehow," said Jinkso. "I think you'd be a hard act to follow."

"At least you realize it already," Semaj said with a wry smile as all eight of them tried not to break down laughing.

**To be continued…**


End file.
